People are increasingly interacting with computers and other electronic devices in new and interesting ways. For example, mobile devices are increasingly offering multiple high quality cameras that enable additional types of functionality. In some devices, one or more pairs of these high quality cameras can be used to provide three-dimensional (“3D”) image capture, such as stereoscopic image capture, for both still and video imaging. A pair of cameras capturing three-dimensional images is offset by an amount that causes objects represented in an image captured by each camera to be located in slightly different locations, as the objects are imaged from slightly different points of view. The difference in location between the images, commonly referred to as the amount of disparity, is what gives a three-dimensional image its apparent depth when displayed to a user, as the amount of disparity changes with distance of an object from the cameras. Based on information such as the amount of offset between the cameras, the disparity also can be used to provide a measure of distance to each of the objects represented in the three-dimensional image. In order to produce an accurate 3D image with accurate distance information, however, the cameras have to be properly aligned, such as to have substantially parallel optical axes. Unfortunately, the cameras can become out of alignment over time due to effects such as shock and mechanical wear. While calibration procedures exist to compensate for misalignments, these procedures typically require user interaction and a calibration object, which is not convenient in many situations, and does not allow for continued, incremental adjustments over time unless the user frequently recalibrates the camera system.